Ahsoka Gone
by CyanGalaxy
Summary: Tragedy struck, and her life was lost. A glimpse of what the galaxy is like without Ahsoka Tano.
1. Chapter 1

**Ahsoka's POV:**

She thought death would be quicker than this, though she thought it would be a lot more painful too. She expected to feel the crimson ruby red lightsaber burn through her chest, eat away at her bones, tissue and flesh, feel the gaping hole like a fire rising from ashes, and even sense the great disturbance in the Force that was her demise, as well as the terror, pain and grief of others around her who either witnessed the horrific death or felt it.

Her eyes went cloudy, as her vision began to fade. The harsh clashes of lightsabers bashing together got quicker, though also quieter as her hearing became nonexistent. The blood red blade—the one that impaled her— and the ocean blue blade soon became blurred streaks of meaningless colour, until the deadly, red blade fell silent and dropped to the ground with a clunk.

The blue sabre wielding figure deactivated their blade in a heartbeat, running towards the fallen Togruta. Everything got hazy and the person was moving so franticly, her eyes couldn't keep up.

A strong hand supported her back, as Ahsoka found it hard to stay upright. He lowered her to the ground gently and was whispering things to her that didn't make sense, as he spoke in such a foreign language, it seemed. It was evident in his voice that he was sobbing.

Finally, Ahsoka couldn't hold onto what little life she had inside her no longer. The blackness engulfed everything and replaced the too–young girl's body with a lifeless corpse. Her spirit drifted away, and got one last glance of her master and the also dead Count Dooku—her murderer.

"Bye, Skyguy," Her ghostly form said, as it disappeared into the Force "I love you, Anakin." Was the last thing she said to her brother.

 **Anakin's POV:**

Leaving Coruscant's Underworld was like a trance. Nothing seemed real, since she died. The whole duel felt so... unimaginable. He couldn't get his mind to accept the his padawan, Ahsoka Tano, was dead.

A police-droid took him back to the temple, while people of all kinds flooded the scene. Anakin was too numb to even care, though tears ran down his cheeks as he realised Ahsoka would never be coming back. The impatient, snippy, little padawan who was by his side from early on in the war, that had turned into a confident, skilful, fearless Jedi who he was proud to call his padawan, was never going to live another day.

 **Obi-Wan's POV:**

Obi-Wan met his former apprentice under the sun set of the outside stairs entering the Temple, overlooking Coruscant's city landscape. His face was a mirror of Anakin's—sorrow, grief and pain, though Anakin's was the one that had silent tears running down it.

Obi-Wan didn't have a strong bond with Ahsoka, though it was a disturbance through the Force that told him so. No Force-sensitive could ignore it.

Obi-Wan reached for Anakin, as the boy looked like he was on the verge of collapsing from either shock, exhaustion, or the pain from losing a loved one. Obi-Wan guided his distort friend into the Temple, with an arm around his back.

 **Padmé's POV:**

She didn't expect to see Anakin outside her apartment door, looking like the stars had gone out. His eye's were red and bloodshot, hair messy—covering the top of his forehead, and pale skin like white clouds.

It was after midnight, and she knew something was seriously wrong if he had come to her place so late. She didn't need to be a Jedi to sense it.

"Ani, are you alright?" Padmé soothed, running a delicate hand down his damp cheek. The question was pretty much rhetorical though. She knew the answer.

Anakin shook his head lightly, as they both came to sit on the warm sofa. "Ahsoka—she's dead." He whispered.

Padmé felt her heart drop and now could see that everything made sense. Her own waves of shock and tragedy wash over, though only thought of Anakin who would be experiencing much worse. Padmé didn't know how to comfort him, because she was fearful she would say something like 'It'll be okay', though she didn't know of it was true. Ahsoka was like a little sister, and she doubted Anakin would ever really recover from this. He'd lost too many family already

 **Obi-Wan's POV:**

Obi-Wan showed up a few hours later at Senator Amidala's appartment. Still it was nighttime. He looked frantic, and was obviously searching for Anakin who ran from the Jedi Temple earlier.

"Anakin. He's here, isn't he?" Obi-Wan said, sounding not shocked. He looked at Padmé from behind the open door, then glanced at the sofa where Anakin was asleep. He probably should have put the pieces together quicker. Anakin and Padmé had always been... good friends.

As soon as it was in his mind, Obi-Wan shook the thought away. It was wrong to assume they were lying about their relationship.

 **Padmé's POV:**

She led Obi-Wan in with a faint smile on her face. Behind the small smile lay sadness for the Togruta that died too young; no one mentioned it, though they were both thinking about it.

Padmé hadn't slept since Anakin arrived, and she wasn't planning to. Every now and again Anakin would toss around or whimper out Ahsoka's name in his sleep. Padmé needed to watch over him, and comfort him until he drifted back to dreamless sleep. To Padmé, this was what one of the things being a wife was: saving him, even if it was from his own nightmare.

 **Obi-Wan's POV:**

Dawn rose. The sun stretched over the tall skyscrapers, signalising a new day. By now, the news of The Hero With No Fear's padawan had perished, gotten leaked onto the HoloNet. The death of a Jedi was normally a big thing, though it was huge when the most famous Jedi's apprentice had been killed. The media was all over Anakin about it as they left Padmé's place. Obi-Wan had to forcefully tell them to go, but Anakin just hid his face and didn't say anything.

•••

 **A/N**

 **What the kriff is wrong with me!? Why must I always write about death? First Lux, then Satine, then Han and now Ahsoka?! I need help. I swear to all that is holy, that the next short will not involve death!**

 **Vote and comment if ya want more short stories.**

 **May the Force be with you**

 **-CyanGalaxy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahsoka's POV:**

She sees him there—her Master—alone in the dimly-lit dorm, that they once shared together as master and apprentice. Her spectre form stands in the room next to him, unseen. She knew pretty quickly that she was merely an invisible illusion, not like a Force-ghost.

For hours now, she had just sat by him, as he sat quietly cross-legged on the bedroll, just breathing. From the outside he looked to be in harmony and in a tranquil, meditative state. Almost so calm, that maybe he was in zen. But, Ahsoka knew better than to think he was serene. He's probably trying to fool himself into thinking he's completely fine, though Ahsoka knew behind the extremely heavy, strong mental-shields that Anakin was anything but fine. A distort, grieving, distressed Jedi Knight lay behind the emotionless exterior. Their bond had snapped a few days ago from her death, though Ahsoka knew deep down, Anakin was still in pieces, broken.

 **Anakin's POV:**

Maybe he could feel her presence or maybe he just decided to let go, and let silent tears drip down his paled face. The weight of a knowing rule— _Jedi were not to feel emotion_ —had crumbled. He tried to be a Jedi, but his attachment to others always got the better of him. It wasn't like he wanted to form attachments, but growing up with a loving caring, mother overpowered all Jedi teachings at the Temple that he could possibly learn.

The door opened, and it was Obi-Wan who stood in the doorway.

"I don't want to talk..." Anakin said in a mere whisper, knees brought to his chest, head tucked in, trying to conceal himself as much as possible, wanting nothing more than to fade away... Maybe with Ahsoka...

 **Obi-Wan's POV:**

Obi-Wan had come in a few times to check up on his former apprentice, and most of the time Anakin stayed quiet, though this time was different. This time was the only time Obi-Wan saw tears in Anakin's eyes. He hadn't cried since he was a young padawan, now he was always putting on a brave front—though that only told Obi-Wan that Ahsoka's death was truly breaking him.

 **Ahsoka's POV:**

"Please, Master... Don't be sad... I'm okay..." She whimpered. Looking at both Jedi sit beside each other was springing tears in her _own_ eyes. She wanted to show herself desperately, but it was impossible. All she could do was watch... Watch the pain of her master.

Ahsoka sat next to Anakin and put a hand behind his back, as if she was actually real and not just a spectre.

 **Obi-Wan's POV:**

"It's alright," Obi-Wan soothed, as Anakin leaned his head on his mentor's shoulder. The statement wasn't true. Obi-Wan didn't believe himself, so he doubted Anakin would.

He felt a shift on his shoulder, as Anakin shook his head slightly. "I don't know..."

 **Ahsoka's POV:**

Her heart dropped and the world seemed to fall silent. She felt Obi-Wan's mixture of sadness and defeat though the Force. The hope in the atmosphere died... And when hope is lost, so is everything els.

•••

 **A/N**

 **I decided to make a part two, since the first one just didn't feel complete. It's still pretty depressing, though,**

 **Requests are always welcome :)**

 **May the Force be with you**

- **CyanGalaxy**


End file.
